


Mama's Broken Heart

by Lucky107



Series: Champagne Life [1]
Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucky107/pseuds/Lucky107
Summary: When Florence arrives at the DeVos villa in Old Bullworth Vale, the first thing to catch her eye is the car in the driveway.





	Mama's Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Mama's Broken Heart - Miranda Lambert - 2013

**November, 2005**

When Florence arrives at the DeVos villa in Old Bullworth Vale, the first thing to catch her eye is the car in the driveway and she rushes inside to greet her father.

What she discovers in the parlor, however, is her mother lounging upon the méridienne in a nest of used tissues and drying tears. Her face is red and puffy and ugly, a sight too familiar to Florence to be anything but a heartbreak, so she picks her way to her mother’s side through the sea of tissues.

“Maman?”

Her mother turns those beautiful hazel eyes up, groping blindly for her hand.

“He’s having an _affair_ with her,” she whispers, the words choked by tears. The desperation with which she squeezes her daughter’s hand catches Florence by surprise. “Your father and that _wench_ , Desmet, are—”

Running her thumb over the rough surface of her mother’s aged hand, she definitively feels each bone beneath the thin skin as she excites herself into a tizzy. She realises with startling certainty that her mother has hit rock-bottom, and yet all she can do is dab at her mother’s damp eyes with a clean tissue.

The empathy she feels towards her own _mother_ sends a shiver down her spine.

“We don’t get to cry, maman—remember?”

But her mother is too distraught to concern herself with saving face and she rasps, “Are you… are you _defending_ her?”

“I’m trying to defend _you_.”

 


End file.
